The present invention relates to fluorous triphase and other multiphase systems and, especially, to fluorous triphase and other multiphase systems for effecting reactions and/or separations.
References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the present invention or the background of the present invention. Inclusion of a reference herein, however, is not intended to and does not constitute an admission that the reference is available as prior art with respect to the present invention.
In fluorous biphasic reaction methods, an organic substrate dissolved in an organic solvent and a fluorous catalyst (or precatalyst) dissolved in a fluorous solvent are contacted with any other needed reagents or reactants to form an organic product. Separation of the organic and fluorous liquid phases provides the product from the organic phase and the catalyst from the fluorous phase. See, for example, Horváth, I. T.; Rábai, J. Science, 266, 72 (1994); Horváth, I. T., Acc. Chem. Res., 31, 641 (1998); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,082.
Since fluorous biphasic reactions were introduced to organic synthesis by Horváth and Rábai, much attention has been paid to the strategic new option of fluorous techniques for conducting organic reactions and for separating reaction mixtures. A review of fluorous techniques is provided in Curran, D. P., Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 37, 1175 (1998). In general, fluorous techniques in organic synthesis can be classified into three categories: (1) fluorous biphasic reactions as described above; (2) fluorous liquid-organic liquid separation; and (3) organic liquid-fluorous solid separation.
Although the usefulness of fluorous techniques has been extended substantially in recent years, it remains very desirable to develop improved fluorous reaction and separation methods and apparatuses.